Vampires vs Witches
by ElizabethNightBane
Summary: Angelica Evanson has set herself out on a mission to save the vampires from the world of wizards!  Long rivalry between them  But when Alec finds out she is his blood singer, what will Angelica do when she has sworn to herself to never fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Angelica Evanson and I have graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a pure blood witch. My house was Slytherin. Everyone says Slytherin is just no good, always plotting something sinister. But this is how I came to know of what the wizarding world has been plotting for the past 500 years. The Ministry of Magic has been planning a war with the vampires, and that is why I have gone on a mission. A mission to warn the vampires. I have been searching for them for the past 5 years, in hopes of being able to get them ready for the doom ahead of them. But these vampires are very clever. They have excellent hiding spots. It took me 5 years to find out the whereabouts of there king, Aro. But now I am in Volturra, Italy, following Heidi, the one that brings the food to the Volturi. I have mastered silent spells, and I put up a shield around me. We are just about to see what I have been searching for years.

Aro, the leader, gets up to "greet" them. "Hello, my dears, welcome to the Volturi." Screams follow. It hurts for me to see this, me trying to protect these creatures. But I know they do this to survive, like humans eat animals to live. The one named Alec runs to me, just barely outside my shield. But he does not try to drink my blood. In Italian he says, "I have found my blood singer." I know exactly what this means. He has found his love, but I can not love a creature like this, so evil, so sinister. Everyone pauses. "Why, Alec. After all these years, you have finally found your mate?" says Aro. He looks at me dreamily. "Yes." Alec reaches out, only to be shocked by the flow of electricity I have put on the shield. "What the…" He is cut off. "Now what do we have here?" says Aro. The vampires surround me. "Now, now, now, we can't have a human knowing of our existence," I try to keep in a smirk. I have to test these creatures first, to see if they are worthy of life. But this test can not be longer than a week. I will try to make them think I am just a human with superpowers. Simple. NOT.

He pauses, thinking of a way to try to get me out. Then he shouts, "RENATA! PUSH HER SHIELD AWAY!" I have to think fast! I didn't know they could do that! But I knew I would have to be forced to do some spells. I put one small, invisible hole in my shield so I can immobilize Renata. "IMMOBULUS!" I scream. She freezes before she can even create the shield. I put a ring of fire around me as I put the shield down. Alec is still looking at me weirdly. I hate to do this, but I will have to use Alec to see if he and his friends are worthy of his life. "Stand back!" hisses Aro. "She could kill us all!" I don't want them to get the wrong idea. "Oh no, I won't hurt you. I will only attack if you attack." Well this is off to a great start. I thought they would be able to recognize witches, killing so many of us before we evolved.

Alec's POV: I have met my blood singer, my mate. But why is she trying to keep me away? Vampires are too beautiful to resist. Although, she could just be frightened because she just saw us have lunch. But I am not letting her slip away. It's been hundreds of years, and my mate has arrived!

(Back to Angelica:) If I am Alec's blood singer, they will not hurt me. They will probably just try to turn me into one of _them_. But these people must be loyal to Aro from some reason. I will fish it out of Alec later. "Alright then, sweetheart. None of us will attack you." says Aro. I really wish there was a spell to read minds. "_But_ you must unfreeze Renata, immediately." Renata, I almost forgot about her. I say the counter curse. This vampire better keep his word, or he will be saying hello to hell. "Very good, my dear. Would you care to say your name? And maybe _how_ you did that?" said Aro. This was just hilarious. I burst out laughing. He was trying to get me on my good side. "An- ha ha-gel-ha-ica…" I say while laughing so hard I was on the floor. He looked at me weirdly. This was just the start of my new adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I am skeptical about keeping these vampires alive. Alec won't shut up about how cool what I did was! And then he wouldn't stop asking me how I did it! But he should know _how_ I did it. He was a warlock when he was a human. But all of that was lost when he became a vampire. I fear him… Trying to lure me into his trap of eternal beauty and life…

Alec: Aro told me to seduce Angelica into telling me how she did that. But it's not working at all! I don't want to do this to her, but for Aro, that was a different story. Even my blood singer couldn't stop me from doing his will… not even her…

Angelica: I was so sick of how Alec did everything Aro wanted. It made me feel bad. Almost jealous… NO, NO, NO. Do not fall victim to his trap, DO NOT! But I couldn't do anything about my growing love for Alec. I try to mask this with hate and disgust, but it's going away… I can't hate my love. Even if he cheats on me.

Alec: Today has taken the turn for the worst. She hates my very existence. She walks away whenever I come. Whenever I talk to her, she doesn't speak. But today she just exploded.

Angelica: I am fed up with Aro and his puppet Alec. I erupt in anger. But masking my love was my biggest mistake. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN FOLLOW THAT STUPID 'KING' OF YOURS? ALL YOU ARE TO HIM IS A STUPID TOY! PART OF A COLLECTION! THAT'S IT!" I grow very quiet after that. Alec looks heartbroken. "Alec…" he leaves while slamming the door in my face. I'm outside of the castle. Back to square one… But no, it's over. Soon Alec will be gone, and Jane will be gone, and NO! I will not give up! I pull my Nimbus 3000 out of my pocket- I made it tiny- and then hop onto it (after bigger-izing it.)

Alec: My blood singer, my mate, my love, my other half, has broken my heart. Shattered it into a million pieces. I start to feel an old feeling. I was sad, but something made my throat throb, and tears I knew would never fall gather behind my eyes. But not before I hear something. Outside.

Angelica: I hear a cold but oddly beautiful voice behind me. "Why hello there, sweety. You will make a nice snack." says the voice. I turn around, only to see unfamiliar brilliant red eyes behind me. He takes my hand violently and drags me to a clearing. I just scream in pain. But this pain is nothing compared to the burning I feel next. "ALEC!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I see someone burn my attacker to ashes before all becomes dark.

Alec: It's Angel! She is screaming! But I can tell she is quite far away, for her voice is getting fainter. I rush to the gates, but not before being stopped by Demetri. "You sure, Alec? I mean after…" I push him away. I run to where the screaming is and I freeze. A vampire is standing over her, drinking her blood. Fury washes over me as I burn him into nothing but ashes. Her eyes are shut but she is screaming at the top of her lungs. I hold her hand and try to comfort her as best I can…

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapters, but it's really a short story! I'm never good at making long stories!


End file.
